The long-term aim of this project is to explore in depth the biology of the adrenal cortex with emphasis on biochemical and biophysical events surrounding steroid synthesis and secretion. There are numerous areas of uncertainty as to the molecular events involving: 1) initiation, propagation, and termination of steroid synthesis; 2) intercompartmental movement of steroid precursors and intermediates; 3) secretion of steroid products. Additional areas of importance which will require extensive experimentation are: 1) the interaction of subcellular organelles such as mitochondria, endoplasmic reticulum, Golgi apparata, microtubules, microfilaments, lipid droplets, etc.; 2) Soluble factors which influence the steroidogenic process; 3) cell-cell interactions of zone-zone interactions (specific cells in certain regions or zones of the cortex exhibit distinct functional differences); 4) The life span and turnover of adrenocortical cells including the concept of cell migration. Current areas of research deal with 1) diffeential functionof the outer and inner cortical zones, 2) biochemistry and physiology nd soluble steroid-binding proteins, 3) investigation of soluble stimulatory and inhibitory factors, 4) examination of adrenocortical secretory proteins.